Get Some Rest
by Elle-chan101
Summary: a one shot about Sora taking a nap and Roxas coming home to find him asleep on the couch.


**okay, rewrote this as I said. I like this better and I didn't write this at 3:30am! I wrote it at 1:05 am which...isn't much better but it was the only moment I got to do this. I hope this is better and up to a higher standard. I am sorry for my shitty writing. I am trying to improve and if you could help by giving me criticism then..I would appreciate it. This...I want this to be my job and I can't get better if I can't get good, thoughtful criticism.**

* * *

After getting the daily grind of chores down, plus checking for any laundry remaining incase he missed any. He finally got a moment to just sit and relax. Despite the...basket of clothes he had yet to fold before him. It became ignored as he tried to think back to when he actually took a moment to just sit. After the adventure ended, He and Roxas took one day off to sleep. The next day though, Roxas went out and got to work on medical school. He in turn got to working on managing the diner his mother left him. The job itself was easy but he often fulfilled other positions just because he could. It wasn't like either was hurting for money either. He inherited an entire fortune and it was always coming in now. They worked to do something. Ever since though, neither seemed to really slow down and enjoy the peaceful moments. Sleep included and a vast amount of sleep was lost for both. The honesty whenever they spoke to one another about their trouble all arranged around that one issue. It was easily ignored though whenever the daily grind hit.

A sound had his thoughts broken and the source turned out to be his phone. Roxas texted him that he'd be at the hospital late again for a few more hours. He just smiled and texted him back that he understood and would be here. Then set the device back onto the coffee table. Leaning back into the sofa cushions and listening to the silence around him. It became dull quickly though. With a quick motion he was up and had a headset summoned with a snap of his fingers over his ears. He plugged the jack into this phone and got the music list up. Rock and other random songs just wouldn't match his lazy mood and he really didn't want to dance at the moment. The brunet's body would just be in agony if he got up to do so. The only option was the relaxing playlist and it was a welcome change. He hardly used it unless a nap was involved but relaxing would be a first for him after many days of slogging away at work and dealing with people.

As he tried to remember the last time he wasn't around a large crowd of people, he had pressed play and heard the music start up. Setting the device down as he leaned back, the brunet couldn't recall any day or moment except this one. Outside of the only day of coming back home, he was always around so many draining customers or talking to employees or Roxas. He was kinda happy that he was home alone. He could recharge and then handle people the next few days. No worries or needs to meet. Just this moment and music.

A few minutes into a very long song, a yawn escaped his mouth and his eyes felt really heavy. It was odd but he ignored it thinking it was just his body finally releasing some unneeded tension. It was normal to be tense during days of stress. This was a good sign. His body was finally relaxing.

It wasn't long though before another yawn happened and his eyes got heavier as did his body. It felt like a huge weight was put on his lap. Forcing him to stay where he was at. Was he falling asleep? He shook his head. No, even if he didn't sleep enough nowadays. There was no way he was falling asleep. Another yawn happened and his head fell back against the couch now. Making him mentally laugh. He was falling asleep. Well, not like he could fight it now. With how heavy his eyelids now felt as how heavy his body felt, plus the soothing music he had playing...it was just a battle he was losing. Silence wouldn't help either. Moving would but he didn't want to move or even get up. What would he do anyways once up?

He yawned again and gave up. Leaning back and just letting sleep take right over. His body knew what he needed. A nap.

* * *

Roxas slammed the front door shut and sighed as he entered his home. Locking the door, he turned and tossed the keys into a bowl near by. Being home felt and had him relax. It was empty and clean. It had been a bit of a mess of late but clearly Sora had been home with how clean it looked. He made a mental note to find Sora and thank him for all the hard work he has done. Dropping what felt like a heavy bag and coat from his shoulder to the floor. The blond stretched for a moment and groaned when all he could feel was sore and pain filled movements. When did he get so old feeling so fast?

"Sora," He shouted. "I'm home. God today was horrible. I should have done something different than med school. This hospital will be the end of me."

The silence that came back had his mind question if the brunet was even home. Normally, seconds after he announced he was home. Sora would be in view talking with him or at least responding from either the kitchen or upstairs. It was how the dynamic had been since coming back. Unless he had his headset on for a change? Either way, it wasn't unsettling just weird. Walking forward, he checked the kitchen but it was empty. He moved to the living room next though and stopped.

"This explains why you didn't answer," Roxas laughed lightly, seeing Sora fast asleep on the couch. Glasses still on no less, no blanket or pillow and a headset connected to his phone. "No doubt you took a moment to just chill and sleep hit."

The blond walked closer and kissed Sora's forehead, "get some rest." He then walked out of the living room.


End file.
